Of Shattered Lamps and Broken Hearts
by SkyIshtar
Summary: Two times Coulson talked Skye out of killing Grant Ward. Companion pieces to my other Agents of SHIELD story; Of Cupcakes and Gunshots.
1. Shattered Lamps

**Of Shattered Lamps and Broken Hearts**

**Summary: Two times Coulson talked Skye out of killing Grant Ward. Companion pieces to my other Agents of SHIELD story; Of Cupcakes and Gunshots. Read it first if this is to make sense.**

Chapter 1 – Shattered Lamps

_**Set after Chapter 4 of 'Of Cupcakes and Gunshots'**_

_Skye slammed the door._

Frozen in shock it took Skye a few seconds to realize that she hadn't moved since she slammed the door. Grant Ward was right outside her door, drinking coffee with the team. He was acting like nothing had happened, like he hadn't shot at her and Coulson and like he hadn't shoved FitzSimmons out of a moving airplane. Worse, it wasn't just him that acted like nothing had happened, the whole team sat there. Why wasn't the man a bloody spot on the pavement or better yet why wasn't he floating face down in the pool.

A knock at the door forced Skye back into reality. What she wasn't expecting was the door to open immediately after. Raising an eyebrow Skye crossed her arms as she took a step back, "What if I had been naked?"

Coulson blushed a deep crimson, closing the door behind him, "I took a wild guess that you weren't."

Skye sat on the bed, she wanted answers and she wanted then now, "What is he doing here?"

Coulson sat next to her, "Giving us answers."

Skye scoffed, "Why? Out of the goodness of his heart. You forget A.C. that man doesn't have a heart."

Coulson sighed, "If it means anything, he saved my life this morning."

Skye looked up, surprise showing on her face, "What did you do?"

Coulson smiled, a half smile, but a smile none the less, "Something stupid."

Skye actually smiled back, "Guess I'm rubbing off on you."

Coulson put his arm around the young hacker, an almost fatherly gesture, "Your hack worked, led me straight him and Garrett."

"What?" Skye jumped to her feet, "Why didn't you wake us, you went alone, didn't you? Of all the stupid things I've done, A.C., that tops all of them. I can't believe you…"

Coulson put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, Okay, not my smartest move, I admit. I called an old friend for back up, so I wasn't completely alone."

Skye sighed and sat back down, "No, just completely stupid."

Coulson smiled, "All I ask is that you hear him out. The others are willing to."

Skye looked him, "May and Trip are soldiers, you order them to listen, they listen. And FitzSimmons," Skye sighed, "They're probably too scared to do anything but listen. I want him dead A.C. I want him gone."

Coulson looked the young hacker square in the eyes, "Nom you don't. You've been hurt the most by his betrayal and out of all of us you deserve the most answers. The Skye I brought onto the plane all those months ago would have wanted those answers, she wouldn't have wanted to spill blood."

"Fine, I'll listen." Standing quickly, Skye went to the draws by the bed, she pulled out the hand gun she had hidden there, "But I'll be armed."

"Skye…" Coulson warned.

Skye smiled as she clicked the safety off, only to have the ammo fall out, the heavy magazine crashing into the lamp on the table.

Coulson stood quickly and hurried to the door, "I won't tell if you don't."

Putting the gun down gently, Skye gave a sheepish grin and joined Coulson at the door, "Deal."


	2. Broken Hearts

**Authors Note: I will be updating Of Cupcakes and Gunshots soon, I just really wanted to get this out there.**

Chapter 2 – Broken Hearts

_**Set after chapter 7 of my other Agents of SHIELD story 'Of Cupcakes and Gunshots'**_

_Shoving the table into Ward's gut again the hacker stormed off. Slamming the door to her room Skye sank to the floor and cried._

Skye pushed herself against the door, barring anyone from entering, as Coulson had the last time she had slammed the door to the dingy, little motel room. The knocking at the door started almost immediately, this time it was Simmons, when she was ignored it was Fitz's turn, he too was ignored. Each of the team tried to talk to Skye through the door, their words went unanswered, even Coulson was ignored. Deep down there was only one person Skye wanted to knock on that door, the one person who didn't.

Skye had to admit that shoving the table into Ward hadn't been one of her best ideas, sure it had made her feel better, at least temporally but now she felt horrible. She was glad Ward wasn't really evil, Skye almost laughed when she realized that Fitz had been right.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Skye stood up, she need to hear the whole truth, not the redacted version Ward had fed the tea, if there was one thing Skye hated it was half-truths, they were worse than lies.

The team had been treating her like a child since Coulson had rescued her from the bus and Skye now realized it was because she had been acting like one. Shoving the table at Ward and slamming the door probably made things worse. If she wanted to be treated like an adult, she had to start acting like one. The first thing she had to do was get the whole truth out of Grant Ward.

Only Grant Ward wasn't waiting outside. No-one waited outside for her. FitzSimmons sat by the pool, dangling their legs in the water, May had commenced her morning regime and Trip and Coulson were nowhere to be seen.

Skye stood at the thresh hold for a minute, it took her that long to realise that Grant Ward wasn't waiting for her and it broke her heart.

xxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed in silence for the team. Each was dealing with Ward's truth in their own way. May's morning regime lasted nearly all day, Trip took his frustration out on a punching bag, FitzSimmons sat by the pool, whispering to each other every so often and Coulson spent the day drooling over what remained of Trip's Howling Commando's tech.

Skye spent the day staring at a napkin, to be fair it wasn't a blank napkin. It contained the location of the one man she desperately wanted to talk to. The question was did he want to talk to her. Skye had so much she wanted to tell Grant Ward. Firstly she wanted to slap him for not telling her the truth on the Bus as they ran from Providence, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he had tried to. He had told her that she would understand, at the time she didn't want to, she hadn't wanted to think about him, he was a traitor and she didn't want to understand him.

Now that she knew the truth, or at least part of it, she wanted to understand. Why he did what he did, hell, she even wanted to know everything he had ever done for both Garrett and Fury. Skye wanted to understand Grand Ward.

Before her new found courage disappeared, Skye knocked on Coulson's door, when the older man opened the door she gave a weak smile, "Any advice?"

Coulson smiled, "Two pieces, the first one is probably the easiest to follow. Give him the benefit of the doubt. You two have been through more together in the last couple of months than most people go through in a lifetime." He sighed, "You broke his heart, just as much as he broke yours."

Skye smiled, "And secondly?"

"Don't kill the man."


End file.
